A miracle
by iloveROBWARD
Summary: When Edward leaves in NM he didn't just leave Bella.He left his unborn child.Bella has been coping by herself for 5 months.When the love of her life is at her door step, will she let him in? I know it's been done before but i always wanted to write my own
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1(Bella's POV)**

It's been 5 months since Ed-_he _left me, and guess what! I'm not the only one he left. Nope, he left his unborn child. Yeah, that's right. I AM PREGNANT. I am 22 weeks in and my morning sickness is finally over. I'm finding out what I am carrying in two weeks, I'm excited but nervous. I hope it's a normal boy that looks exactly like him not some ugly vampire child. So far my pregnancy is normal except for the fact that I am loosing color, I am pale. I hate going to the check ups because I'm the only person that is alone. Couples surround me all the time and I hate the pang in my heart when I see them talking about their futures. I don't know how my future will be because I am doing this alone. I still love Edward and wished that he were here to see me, to hold me, to feel our child kick. Charlie kicked me out when he found out, he hated that I wasn't responsible enough and asked me to leave his house. Renee was the same, ashamed that I was pregnant. The worst of it all is that Charlie was killed in a car accident and I didn't get to say good-bye. I felt bad when he had left everything for my child and me. I had lived in the Cullen house for the first two months until I moved into Charlie's house when I inherited it. I also inherited close to five millions dollars, his life insurance which covered my child and me until we were dead and paid for his funeral.

I had bought everything for my baby, except for clothing and toys. I was waiting until the sex was known. I had painted Charlie's room nice beige for my room; I was turning my room into a nursery for the baby. I was painting it a neutral yellow, which was ironic because it symbolized happiness and the only thing making me happy was my baby. I couldn't wait until he was born so I could hold him in my arms. I was worried for the future when he or she would ask where their father was, what would I say to them? Your father left me pregnant and never came back? Right. I was painting the baby's room and looked out the window to see my new car. I couldn't drive a baby around in my old truck, it wasn't safe. All I could think was 'Happy now Edward? I got a new car!' I laughed and turned back to my painting. The baby hadn't start to kick yet and I was getting anxious. I felt guilty to know that my baby would only have me to love him in the world. No one else really cared. Charlie was dead, my own mother disowned me, Edward and the Cullen's were nowhere to be found and everyone at school either told me it was a bastard child or called me slut. I had flying colors in grades so I took my finals and university test and graduated early. They gave me my diploma and everything. I sighed heavily and put down the paintbrush. My feet started to hurt and I was getting a headache. I had gained around 13 pounds with my pregnancy and my belly was sticking out. I smiled and rubbed the side of my belly before crawling into bed. I was tired but thankful that the morning sickness stopped. I gave my belly one little rub before whispering 'mommy loves you baby, and I'm sure if daddy knew he would too. Don't worry, we'll be fine.' I closed me eyes and lay back on my bed, I fell asleep cradling my tummy, humming it the lullaby my love had wrote for me.

**Next chapter is Edward's POV**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2(Edward's POV)**

I was going back to her, my angel, my Bella. It has been 5 months and I haven't seen the family since. We all split up after we left Forks. I was the blame, I had hurt the one I love and my family. I could see in her eyes that frightful day that her heart was being ripped to shreds and it was all because of me. I was running back to her; I hoped that she was still there, that she was still healthy and alive. But that nagging thought at the back of my head got the best of me: What if she moved on like I wanted her to? What if she was dead? No, Bella wouldn't kill herself would she? What if she hated me? If she hated me then I would get down on my knees and beg for her forgiveness and love. She was a perfect angel and I had tainted her, I had stolen her heart and crushed it. No, it wasn't the only thing I stole. I had stolen her innocence, she could have given that to anyone but why did she give it to me. Why did an angel fall in love with a monster? No Edward, you must stop thinking of these.

I wasn't going to see the family first. I was going straight to Bella. I had finally arrived in front of her house after 5 and half months of self-conflicts. I had pestered and beaten myself up for that stupid decision. I looked to her driveway to see the old beat up truck that I so desperately wanted to throw off a cliff to be replaced by a car. Did they move? I walked up to the house, ready to ring the doorbell to realize that it was around eleven o'clock at night. I turned around and climbed the tree leading to her window. I hope it is unlocked, to my joy it was. I hopped inside and stood still. The room was being painted a neutral yellow and nothing that was Bella's was in this room. It smelled like her, but where could she be? I walked into the hallway to meet with the eyes of Charlie Swan; they were painted behind a glass picture frame with the words 'Beloved Father' inscribed bellow. Oh, God. Charlie had died. This would of killed Bella. I walked forward to open up Charlie's old bedroom door when I heard a sharp intake of breath and racing heartbeat. Some rustling and then foot steps walking towards the door. I hid in Bella's old room so I could hear Bella. The door opened and she walked towards the bathroom.

''It's okay, just a bad dream. Everything is fine, I just forgot to take my pills again.'' Pills? Bad Dreams?

She put down the bottle of pills and walked down the stairs, I thought that she would be going back to bed at this hour. Didn't she have school tomorrow? I went into the washroom to see what pills she was talking about. There were only two bottles in the bathroom, one labeled 'Vitamins' and the other Anti-Depressants''. Bella was depressed? God, I screwed up a lot more than I had planned.

I walked slowly down the stairs, not making any noise to hear the soft melody of a piano. It surprised me since Bella had never played before and didn't own one. But there she sat, in front of a grand piano, playing Clair de Lune. It took my breath away that is if I really did need to breathe. She had gotten up again and was heading towards the stairs. I ran out of the house to the security of my own home, I rushed upstairs to my room not intending on being it with Bella's scent. When was she last here? I decided to go take a shower and get cleaned up if I was to go and talk to Bella tomorrow.

I walked into my bathroom to be hit even more with her scent; I realized that it was coming from the ground. There was I line a dry blood, Bella's blood. Beside it lay a knife, a sharp knife. She had cut herself? NO, she wouldn't have. MY precious angel wouldn't have.

I got dressed and cleaned the blood up and threw out the knife, I ran to my car and drove around town until it was nine o'clock in the morning. I drove to Bella's house to see her driving down the street; I decided I would follow her. She went to the last place I expected: The mall. I followed her inside, not close enough that she would see my presence. She walked into the grocery store, picking up necessities. She was at the cashier when she pulled out a black credit card. When did she get one of those? I knew that you needed a very high amount of money to obtain it. I had a couple myself.

I followed her back to her house and waited around the block a good half an hour. I then walked up to her front door; I could see her in shorts and one of my old shirts I left here before I left. I have to say, she looked very beautiful in my clothing. She was radiant. I rung the doorbell and heard her say 'Just a second' before coming to the door. Before she opened the door, I saw her body. She was pregnant. Had she moved on? She opened the door and froze in place.

''Bella…'' It looked like she was going to pass out, I saw tears falling down her face and I could see her loosing her balance. I ran to her and gabbed her waist softly not wanting to squish the child growing inside her womb. She looked up in to my eyes.

''Edward? You're real-''.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3(Bella's POV)**

''Edward. You're really here?'' God it felt so good to be in his arms.  
''Yes, I really am here Bella.'' Why was he back? Didn't he say he didn't love me and that he wasn't coming back? I felt my heart rip at the thought. I got out of his grasp and wrapped my arms around myself. His eyes looked sad.  
''Wh-why, a-re you he-re?'' My voice broke on every word.  
''I'm sorry I left Bella. Every word I said was I lie, I love you so much. I left for your own good but I was selfish and couldn't live without you. Please forgive me?'' I was dreaming.

''Can you pinch me?'' His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

''Why do you- OH. You're not dreaming silly, I'm not going anywhere.'' I sighed. Was he really going to stay? How was I going to tell him that I was expecting his child? Would he get mad at me? Probably. Would he think I slept with someone else and cheated on him? Most likely.

''Really?'' He chuckled and hugged me to his body, crushing me to him. I had to pull away so that he wouldn't hurt my baby. Our baby.

''I'm not going anywhere.'' He sighed and looked confused when I tried to pull away when he wanted to crush me to him again.

''Do you want to come inside?'' I motioned to the couch with my hand.

''I would love to.'' He smiled that crooked smile. I could feel my heart wrenching.

I sat down on the couch and he sat down beside me, pulling my feet onto his lap. I sighed when I knew that he could see the little bump that was visible on my abdomen. His eyes widened and I blushed. I looked down and started playing with my fingers and my shirt. I hadn't realized that I was wearing his shirt; he had left one around before he left and I had worn it to sleep every night. I blushed crimson at the thought. I felt his cold finger pull my chin up to look into his eyes.

''Are you…ex-..real-. what..'' I sighed.

''Pregnant?'' He nodded. ''Yes.'' He looked confused and sad but there was guilt. This confused me.

''Who's the um, father?'' I blushed. Wasn't it clear that it was him?

''You.'' The words came out barely in a whisper. I was sure he heard it. I looked up, my eyes filled with tears after a long silence. I finally looked in his eyes but he was staring at my stomach with disgust. My tears started falling faster and faster. He looked up and searched my face before bringing me closer to him so that my head lay on his shoulder. ''You don't have to be here, or take care of it. I can tell you don't want it.'' He started laughing but stopped when he saw my tears roll down even more.

''Bella, you are absurd. I love you and I love this little mini us inside of you. I want both of you. I wasn't disgusted by it but by myself for ever leaving you. I can never forgive myself for that.'' He smiled and I mimicked his action. He placed a hand on my stomach and crashed his lips to mine. My memories of him did him no justice, did this no justice. He pulled away so I could breathe and I rolled my eyes while he chuckled.

''Since when did you get a piano?'' I looked up and followed his gaze to the grand piano sitting a couple meters away.

''I got it after Charlie died.'' I shuddered a little and a couple tears fell down my face. ''It relaxed me after some pretty hard nights and I wanted the baby to start getting to know something that his father is great at.'' I could see his whole face lighten up when I said the last part.

He got up and I whimpered at the loss of his touch, he turned around and spoke.

''Do you know what it is? When is the expected date? Are you healthy? Are you okay?'' I giggled but answered is questions.

''I learn what it is in a couple of days, the appointment is on Thursday. It's expected in late July and I'm pretty healthy. I've been taking my prenatal vitamins and some extra pills for myself.'' He kissed my forehead and went over to the piano.

''Good, I want the women who I love and who is carrying my child to be perfect. Well in health, you're already perfect for everything else.'' He smiled and turned around to start playing my lullaby. I smiled before I welcomed the unconsciousness. I felt his arms wrap around me and carry me upstairs. He put me to bed and covered me with a couple blankets settling him beside me. He pulled his shirt up to expose my belly and gently kissed it. I smiled and heard him whisper something on the lines of 'daddy is here and will always be. He loves mommy very much' I kissed his bronze hair and laid my head on his chest falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4(Edward's POV)**

I tucked Bella into her bed; I lifted the blanket up to just over her abdomen so I could see the beautiful belly carrying my child. I murmured some loving words and pulled myself to the head of the bed; I laid my back on the headboard and brought Bella closer to me. She instantly placed her head on my chest and brought her arm onto my stomach. I could hear her breathing and heartbeat slow down, symbolizing her unconscious state. I started running my fingers up and down her arm, soothing her and loving the warmth and softness of her skin. She was beautiful. She started whispering my name in the middle of the night and shifted her weight so she wasn't crushing our child. I smiled at the action but it was quickly replaced by shock. She had brought her arm to lightly rest on her stomach, showing off the scars lined on her wrist. I couldn't believe she would do such a thing! Why would she do this to herself? _Because you left her, remember? _I sighed and picked up her other arm, revealing another set of scars. I quickly counted the amount of scars on her wrists. 11. Eleven scars on her precious wrists because of me. Why did I ever leave her? Why did I have to be a fool and abandon the love of my life, of my existence? I sighed and wrapped my arms around her body, keeping her close to me; protecting her.

I felt Bella turn a little, her beautiful chocolate eyes meeting my pained ones. Immediately her brows furrowed in confusion, making a little 'v' shape on her forehead. I leaned forward and placed a kiss, relaxing her confused state. I pulled back and looked at her in the eyes.  
''Why?'' My voice was nothing more than a whisper but she heard me anyways.

''What are you talking about Edward?'' Her brows furrowed again. I sighed; I could see her mind working out what I was talking about. She glanced down at her arms and her mouth move into an 'o' shape.

''Why would you do this to yourself?'' I tried staying calm, I didn't want it to sound like I was angry with her because I wasn't; I was angry with myself.

''Please don't be mad?'' Her voice broke and I was filled with guilt.

''I promise. I love you.'' She sighed and looked back down to her wrists.

''When you left, I wasn't myself. I stopped talking to people, I stopped eating; the food wasn't so appealing. I was so emotionally hurt that I drowned myself in my pain. I decided I didn't want to feel any of it. I started cu-tting myself t-to g-get rid of the em-otio-nal p-ain. I tu-rned to ph-ysical pain in-stead. Char-lie thought I was ca-ta-toni-c. He soon figured out I was c-utting and go-got ang-angry. He br-ought me to the hos-pital, wh-ere the do-doctor proved Charlie's th-oughts. Bu-but I…I fo-found out th-that I w-was pr-preg-pregnant.'' She was crying now, I pulled her into my chest and rocked her back and forth, soothing her. She sniffed and pulled back.

''I'm so sorry, love. I should have never left. God, I am such an idiot. I deserve to be carrying all the weight in this growing family instead of you.'' She chuckle and sniffled again. I smiled back at her and brought her back to my arms. ''Why does my house smell like you, oh love of my life.'' She smiled but soon it turned into a frown.

''Once Charlie found out, he was pissed. He was very mad at me and decided to kick me out. Renee then found out and disowned me, saying I was foolish. I didn't have anywhere to go except your house. The water and everything still worked and I was happy knowing our baby would be around you for sometime. School was the worst though; everyone knew about my pregnancy and called me a slut or a whore because of it. Many people started calling our baby a basterd child or something it deserved for having a slut as a mother. The principal found out and arranged for me to finish school early. I graduated two weeks after Charlie passed away. He left everything in my possession and a huge amount of money for me and a university found for our unborn child.'' I wanted to cry, Bella was silently crying, her body shaking with her breath coming out uneven. I brought her into my lap and cradled her shaking from, rubbing her back.

''I swear I'm going to kill anyone who ever said anything bad about you and our daughter.'' She looked up into my eyes with wide ones of her own.

''Daughter?''

''Yes. I believe we are having a girl.'' She chuckled.

''Oh no. I believe it is a boy, do you know how much food I eat with him in here. I swear I go grocery shopping every other day.'' I rolled my eyes. Then she gasped. I turned to her with worry etched on my face. ''Does your family know?'' I shook my head.

''No, they're coming back home today. They wanted me to spend time with you or at least trying to get you back.'' I smiled and pecked her on the lips. ''I got worried though when Alice couldn't see you. I had asked her to check in on you before I headed out incase and she couldn't see anything.'' Bella looked down and rubbed her growing belly.

''I thinks it's cause of this little bugger.'' She sighed and I lifted up her head to see a smile playing at her lips.

''What is it love?'' She shook her head laughing.

''I'm craving something.'' I raised my eyebrow. ''I'm craving a huge bowl of fruit and some chocolate chip pancakes.'' She started to break out of my hold when I held onto her tighter. ''Edward, I'm hungry and need to make myself some food.''

''We will have none of that!'' She turned to me with shock on her face.

''What?''

''I will be making everything for you from now on. I want to take care of you and I don't care if I have to go and get you something in the middle of the night. I'm going to do everything to make this perfect for you and our little baby girl.'' I placed my hand on her stomach. She took it off.

''BOY. It's a boy!'' I rolled my eyes and carried her all the way downstairs and placed her on a stool in front of the island. I went to the pantry and refrigerator, grabbing everything I would need to serve her. She laughed and I looked up puzzled. ''I'm glad the morning sickness is over, I would be rushing to the washroom thanks to your speed right now.'' I felt guilty for doing that to her.

''I'm sorry, love. Do you feel sick or dizzy?'' She shook her head and I breathed out in relief.

''So why do you want it to be a girl so bad?'' I laughed and started making the pancake mix, already having the bowl of fruit placed in front of her.

''I don't care what it is, as long as it is healthy and so are you. But I would love to have a daughter looking as beautiful as her mother.'' Bella blushed and looked down while I smiled. I loved her blush. ''So why do you want it to be a boy so badly then baby?'' Don't laugh but I wanted to try different caring names.

''I don't want it to be a boy. It IS a boy silly. I want him to look just like you, I don't want it to be tainted by my bad looks.'' I rolled my eyes and walked until I was standing right in front of her.

''You are beautiful, beautiful. And we will find out soon what it is.'' She rolled her eyes then stiffened.

''Edward, I'm scared. What if there's something wrong with the baby?'' I pecked her on the lips and cupped her cheeks with my hands.

''There is nothing wrong with it. Trust me, Bella.''

''HIM. Not it. I will not have anyone call our baby an it.'' She said poking me in the chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5(Bella's POV)

I was so nervous right now. I was getting dressed to go to my OB/GYN appointment to find out how my baby was. More importantly what my baby was. Edward was watching me get dressed, leaning against the counter. He looked so sexy; if I wasn't pregnant maybe I would take him right there. I blushed and looked down, good thing he can't read my mind. I sighed and suddenly Edward was in front of me.

''What are you thinking love?'' I looked down and then looked up into his dazzling eyes.  
''I'm worried. What if there's something wrong? What if it's a vampire baby? What if-'' Edward shushed me by crashing his lips to mine, and then pulled away.

''Everything will be fine, please don't worry. The stress is bad for our baby.'' I smiled at his words. I was fidgeting with my shirt again and I heard Edward sigh. ''What's got that pretty little head of yours worried?''  
''Does your family know?'' He shook his head. ''What if they don't like our little boy?'' He rolled his eyes.  
''No, they don't know. They're coming home this afternoon, Carlisle will know because he got his job back at the hospital and they will love our baby GIRL. Alice will love shopping for her and Esme will love cooking for her and Jasper will love teacher her stuff and Emmett will love playing with her. Everything is going to be okay.'' I sighed.

''Rosalie is going to hate me and I want time with our baby too!'' He smiled and grabbed me around the waist being very careful.  
''We will, I'll move in here so that I will always be around for the both of you. Is that okay with you?'' I smiled and nodded, his face lit up. ''We can visit them but I think we might be busy for a while.'' He winked and bent down on one knee. I gasped out loud and he pulled a ring out of the pocket of his pants. He open up the box and held it up so I could see it. It was a white gold ring with three topaz gems. It was huge! Around the three gems was a spider web type of design and it was beautiful.  
''Isabella Marie Swan, will you make my life, my day and be my everything. Will you be with me forever and more, will you marry me?'' I was crying tears of joy at this point and whispered a faint yes. Good thing he heard me, he took out the ring and placed it on the third finger of my left hand. ''Do you like it?'' I smacked him in the chest.  
''No, I love it! Wait a second, how much did you pay? This is beautiful and huge and expensive looking.'' He chuckled and pulled me close.  
''I didn't pay anything.'' I gave him a confused look. ''It was mother's ring. She gave it to me before she died and wanted me to give it to the love of my life.'' He winked at me and I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

I untangled myself from his arms and headed downstairs, I knew he knew what I was doing. I went into the kitchen and grabbed my cars keys off the counter. I gave him a wink when I passed by him. I opened the door and walked towards my new car. I wasn't going to drive my baby around in my old truck; I gave that away to the school so they could use it for parts. I turned around to see Edward with his eyes as wide as plates.

''What you don't like the car?'' I faked mock hurt.  
''Are you kidding me? I love this car!'' He walked to the driver's side of my black Volvo and took the keys out of my hands. I raised an eyebrow. ''I'm surprised you got rid of your old truck. When I tried, you wouldn't shove. And I'm driving because I don't want any thing happening to you.

''I got it because I loved your Volvo but decided that the black was sexier. I gave my truck to the school, I wasn't going to drive the baby in that piece of junk.'' Edward laughed at my last lines and rushed over to my side to open up my door, always has to be the gentleman.

We pulled out of the driveway; Edward was going a measly 50km/h. I almost laughed out loud at that, for some reason I started liking the speed in a car. I raised my eyebrow at him.

''Can you drive any faster? I'm falling asleep how slow you're going.'' Edward looked over at me in shock. ''What? I like driving fast, kill me for doing that!''  
''I would never. You mean too much to me and I like this different you. '' I winked at him and watched as he sped up.

We reached the hospital soon after and headed to the doctor's office. I went up to the counter with Edward by my side. The nurse looked up and winked at me before looking at the screen, clicking a couple things before turning to me.

''Hey Cullen Mama! You're signed in.'' I laughed and waved at her before turning around. I could feel Edward staring at the back of my head. I really didn't want to explain this to him; it could be a little painful. I sat down in a chair and picked up a baby magazine. Edward sat beside me and placed a hand on my thigh, rubbing it with his thumb.  
''So Cullen Mama, ehn?'' I looked up and blushed. ''You want to explain that?''  
''Um, well when I first cam in, Vanessa, the nurse at the counter was the first person to talk to me in a while and she asked me who the father was and I said you. She didn't judge me or anything but hugged me and told me how sorry she was and from then she and Dr. Janet call me that. It makes me laugh so whatever.'' Edward did the most surprising thing, he went up to the desk and spoke to Vanessa, she looked shocked and nodded. He turned around and headed back, I was going to ask him what it was about when Dr. Janet called me.

''Cullen Mama?'' I stood up and blushed. Edward stood beside me and grabbed my hand. We followed Dr. Janet into the room where she handed me the paper dress and then told me to sit down on the bed. I didn't miss it when she looked at Edward, then my hand then at me. She raised her eyebrow and walked out.

I got changed and sat down; Edward pulled his chair over to the side of the bed and held my hand. Dr. Janet walked in and pulled up a chair and the machine. She lifted the dress so that my abdomen was uncovered, she started squeezing the gel on and I squeezed Edward's hand from the cold. He was chuckling and I sent him a glared that shut him up. I looked back at Dr. Janet who was looking at me.

''Well I think I owe you both a congratulations, before I say another one. So when's the wedding?'' I was shocked but looked at Edward; he had the decency to answer.

''We haven't chosen a date yet but I would like it to be before the delivery.'' I was kind of shocked and a little worried. I would be like 8 months fat in a wedding dress, I would look so ugly. I sighed and Dr. Janet started running the stick all over my stomach. I yelped at the contact and Edward chuckled again. I looked up at the monitor to see a little body in the center. I then heard the heartbeat of our baby and started crying out of joy.  
''There's the head, the arms, ten fingers, ten toes, two legs. The baby is perfectly healthy. So would you like to know the sexe?'' I nodded and so did Edward.

''Congratulations, you're having a baby boy.'' I started laughing and looked at Edward with a smug face.

''Told you it was boy!'' Dr. Janet looked a little confused but didn't question it.

After getting some pictures and making fun of Edward who said that he never said he didn't want a boy. I could tell he was very thrilled to have a boy; I was glad that I would actually have a man around. I really didn't know a thing about boys. Edward opened my door and rushed to the driver's side. We started driving and I was confused.

''We're going to your house?'' He nodded.

''I want the family to see my fiancée and our baby boy.'' My whole face lit up when spoke of me as his fiancée. I was excited, we would be together forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6(Bella's POV)

I don't think anyone could be as nervous as me, what will they think of me? Do they think it's someone else's? Will they hate me? Will they tell Edward to leave me? Oh, god. I don't think I could survive if he left me again. I stepped out of my Volvo, Edward holding onto my hand. We walked up to the front door, Edward gave me a quick peck on the cheek before I heard the door open. In front of me stood none other than my best friend, Alice Cullen. She looked to Edward and then to me before jumping to hug me really tight. I pulled away because I didn't want anything to happen to our baby. She looked a little hurt before she spoke.

''I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I missed you so much!'' I laughed and she went to hug me again but Edward stepped in.  
''Hello, Alice. We'll explain in a little bit, don't worry.'' She huffed but led us inside, I was getting nervous and Edward squeezed my hand. I looked up into his eyes and he gave me a peck on the lips. I shut my eyes and looked down until I was scooped up into a bone-crushing hug. I was thrashing around, our baby could be hurt!  
''EMMETT! Put my fiancée down!'' Everyone stopped at the bottom of the stairs and I heard a gasp in the room before I was put on the ground. Edward scooped me up in his arms and checked me over, especially my stomach. ''Are you okay, love?'' I nodded and turned around.  
''Um, hi everyone?'' Esme came up to me and gave me a tender hug; Jasper gave me a quizzical look before giving me a quick pat on the shoulder. Rosalie didn't move and Carlisle gave me a hug, which I was surprised.  
''We missed you too, Bella. Please come sit down.'' I followed Esme's lead and sat down on the couch with Edward by my side, an arm around me. I looked into everyone's eyes before settling on a frowning Alice.  
''Why can't I see you?'' Alice said.

''Why can't I feel you?'' Said Jasper.  
''About that, we have something to tell you all, now please don't disrespect Bella.'' Edward gave me a loving squeeze before turning to his parents.

''We would never, Edward. We love her like our own daughter. Speaking of which, I heard her named fiancée. Care to explain?'' I heard a hiss come from Rosalie. I shrunk into Edward, I knew she would hate me and she hadn't heard about the baby yet.  
''Bella and I are engaged!'' I smiled and looked up into Edward's eyes, which he was doing to me. I could see his crooked grin growing. I looked back at Alice who was bouncing up in her seat.

''Oh my god! This is great! Can I plan the wedding? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? I have the perfect plan, we can have it at a church wait no, right here in the house and we can have-''  
''Alice, I would love for you to plan our wedding.'' At my words, I swear she was going to explode; she had the biggest grin on her face. I was going to say something else but Carlisle spoke up.  
''I'm guessing that wasn't the only thing you wanted to tell us?'' He raised an eyebrow. Him being a doctor would allow him to see the signs.  
''No, it wasn't. I would like to let you know that Bella is expected my child.'' Everyone in the room gasped and Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me. Emmett spoke:

''Is that even possible? When did you guys-''  
''It's our son Emmett, don't question Bella. She's explained to me her time while I was away and the dates all match up. Yes, we did. It was before I left.'' Everyone nodded and Esme came forward and hugged me.

''I'm so glad to have you and a new member to the family! This will be the most spoiled baby ever. Congratulations, Edward and Bella.'' Alice came up next, and hugged me being careful of my abdomen.

''This explains so much! Oh my god! We can have the wedding before the delivery and I can buy him so many clothes and I can-''

''Enough Alice, I don't want you overwhelming Bella.'' I gave Edward a peck on the cheek and Alice huffed off to Jasper, I felt bad.  
''Edward you didn't need to-''  
''BELLA! BELLA!'' Emmett interrupted me. ''I'm so happy, I get to see you all pregnant and I get a new play pal! Oh my god! I can give him piggyback rides and teach him how to play Halo. Did I tell you how much I love you Bella!'' He took me in his arms and squeezed me.  
''EMMETT!'' Esme and Edward were very angry, my side was hurting a little and I was loosing air from how tight he was squeezing me.'' Let her go before you hurt her!'' I was on the couch within seconds, on Edward's lap. He was stroking my side and nuzzling my neck. I sighed and rested my head back on his chest, taking in a huge breath before I spoke.  
''Um, is it okay if I talk to Rosalie alone?'' Everyone looked shocked and Rosalie's eyes were wide. I saw Edward mouth something before he looked in my eyes, I nodded and he lifted me from his lap and placed me on the couch. Everyone left the room so that I could only be with Rosalie, she came and sat down beside me. ''I know you don't like me but I'd like to be friends?'' It came out as a question.

''I don't hate you Bella, I like you it's just that I'm jealous.'' I raised my eyebrows. ''You have everything I want, you are human and you get to have a little baby boy with the man you love. I've always wanted to be human and have children and you are. It's upsetting but I'd like to start over, especially when this little cute thing is going to be so spoiled!'' She placed a hand on my stomach and I hugged her.  
''I'd like that. So friends?'' She laughed and nodded.  
''Friends!'' She hugged me again, but I hadn't finished.  
''Um, Rose. I wanted to ask you well, I was wondering if you would be his godmother?'' She looked at me in shock. ''It's just cause, Esme is more of a grandmotherly figure and Alice is a little too excited. I know that you've always wanted to have kids and I thought that I would have someone that I could trust with my child and that you be you.'' She looked so happy and like if she was in tears.

Ewe spent hours before I yawned, everyone started chuckling and Edward picked me up bridal style and walked me upstairs. I gave him a confused look and he just smiled at me. We were up on the third floor, in his room. He placed me on my feet and I looked at the bed, that lay were his couch used to be. His couch was directed towards the window, like a lookout. I raised my eyebrow and he was gone in a second and back with one of his t-shirts. I took it and got changed, I was very tired. Edward helped me into the bed and kissed my forehead.  
''Sleep, love. I will be downstairs with the family.'' I gave him a peck on the cheek before he walked downstairs.

I had slept a small amount before I awoke in a cold sweat in Edward's bed. I looked around, haunted by my nightmare. I didn't want to go back to sleep, I didn't want to see the little boy with red eyes just sitting on a pile of the dead people I love. Everyone was dead, including Edward. I was sobbing in front of him, asking him for mercy, to not burn them into ashes. I looked around the room again, I got up and sat down on the couch and stared up at the night sky. I couldn't go back to sleep. I didn't know how long I sat there but I started feeling numb. Suddenly I felt something hard hit my stomach, I looked down to see a bruise forming where my baby had obviously kicked me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7(Edward's POV)**

I was the happiest man on earth. I was with the love of my life who was carrying MY child. I can't wait to finally hold him in my arms and see Bella happy as well. I haven't really come up with names yet but I hope that Bella has, anything she wants, and that I will like, will make me happy. I had just brought Bella to bed and went downstairs to talk with the family.  
''We are so happy for you Edward!''  
''Thank you, Esme. I'm happy as well. It's all I've ever wanted and with the person I'll only ever want.'' They all nodded.  
''So, since I can plan your wedding I was thinking since the baby is due in may, we can have the wedding the last week of April?'' I rolled my eyes at Alice.

''I see no problem with that, but you'd have to talk about it with Bella.'' She huffed and looked annoyed.  
''You know I hate not being able to see her, it's getting me worried and on my nerves.'' I chuckled a little bit.  
''I would never let anything happen to her, you know that Alice.'' She smiled and then looked nervous. She blocked her thoughts so I couldn't her them. ''What is it Alice?'' She looked really nervous.  
''Well, I was thinking…are you going to change her one day? Like the baby is definitely part vampire because it's blocking Jasper and me.'' I was shocked to say the least, I hadn't thought of this yet.

''I don't know Alice, we've been through this before. I don't want to damn her to this life, she deserves much more even though she thinks she doesn't.'' Rosalie cut me off.

''Edward, put yourself in her shoes. She's in love with you and is carrying your child and my god child.'' She smiled brightly at this. ''What do you think she will feel when she old and dying and her husband looks like her grandson and her son will never see his mother again. Do you really want to do that to her?'' I was surprised.

''No, but-''  
''There are no buts Edward, if you were her, would you want that?'' Of course I'd want to be with her forever. ''So, you see. And the family would love having her.'' I nodded.  
''Damn, Rosie. When did you get so smart? I mean I love it but I'm just surprised. And what's this about you being a godmother?'' I rolled my eyes at Emmett but answered for Rose.

''Bella asked her to be the godmother to our son.'' He looked surprised but Rosalie looked like she was in heaven.

We spoke almost all night; it was around three in the morning when I decided to go upstairs to Bella and our son. I was secretly really glad that I had a son, I did know about the female anatomy from medical school but I didn't know what to do with them at a young age. I didn't care what our baby was, just that Bella was happy and that our baby would be fine. I opened to door and looked directly at the bed, I started panicking. Where was Bella? I looked around the room to find her sitting on my couch with my shirt on. She looked beautiful in the moonlight and in my clothes. I walked towards her calmly not to surprise her or anything. I kissed the top of her head before picked her up and placing her on my lap.

''Why are you up, love?'' She seemed to break out of her reverie.  
''Mmmm?'' was her only answer.

''Are you okay?'' She looked into my eyes, those beautiful brown eyes showing of fright and love.  
''Yeah, I just couldn't sleep.'' I frowned.

'''What kept you up?''  
''It was nothing.''  
''Be-lla. I know there's something bother-'' I was interrupted by Bella wincing in pain; she immediately placed her hand on the side of her stomach and rubbed a spot.

''Damn, he'll be good at soccer.'' She muttered underneath her breath, but I heard.

''Did he just kick?'' She looked up into my eyes and nodded. I'm sure the smile on my face was showing how happy I was. ''Did it hurt? Are you in pain?''  
''I'm fine Edward, I'm sure it will leave a bruise but I'm fine.'' I lifted my shirt so that it would show her abdomen; I looked at it and could see another bruise forming. ''He just started kicking tonight.'' She smiled. I placed my hand on her stomach and took it off immediately.

''Your freezing love, let me run you a bath. It's not good for you, I don't want you getting sick.'' She nodded and looked down; I lifted her chin and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. ''Why didn't you call me when you woke up?'' She frowned.

''I didn't want to interrupt your family time. You haven't seen them in a while from what I heard.'' I sighed.

''My priorities are you and then our son. I'll go run you a warm bath, I'll be right back.''

After I got Bella into her bath, I went and put a towel in the dryer to warm it up. Her body temperature was warming up by the time I put her back down on the bed. I laid with her this time, wanting to watch her mumble in her sleep. I smiled when she was whispering my name.  
''I love you so much Bella. Don't ever doubt that.'' I placed a lingering kiss on her forehead and watched as she snuggled closer to me, being careful of her stomach.


	8. HELP :

**I know that you hate these but it's important.**

People, I need ideas.

**I need little ideas to fill in the blanks because I have the story all set up but I don't want to rush it.  
I will love you for life if you give a really good idea and dedicate something in the story or in my next story if you help me out.**

I want something cute and loving.  
A little drama.  
Something funny.  
Anything but nothing sad…  
That'll happen a little later.

Thanks so much,

**Gabrielle(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry I took so long to add another chapter. There are about maybe 8-9 more chapters left to the story and I plan on adding 4 more this weekend. I would like to thank **Moonlightdarkness724 for her amazing idea.

Chapter 8

It had been 2 months since Edward's return, I was now 7 months pregnant and almost as huge as a whale and I hadn't even finished my nine months yet. I had asked if it was possible that Carlisle give birth to the baby but I doubt that would happen because he was being called from hospitals all over the country for special cases. Alice and Rosalie kept coming by and dropping things off for the baby or dragging me around the mall for stuff. All the 'kids' of the family except Edward had decided to go back to school to keep up pretenses. Edward had moved into Charlie's, well my house now. He decided he wanted to be with me all the time incase something happened to either of us and because he didn't want to leave me. I didn't want to move into the Cullen's house because I had been working on my house for so long and I had the nursery almost done.

I had just woken up from a really good dream; I turned on my side and felt around for the cold body that usually held me. But I found nothing. My eyes flew open and I started to panic, what if he left me again? I was still a little shaken on that fact even though Edward kept repeating that he wouldn't. I looked around the room and didn't find him, but I did see all his possession, well our possessions as he had put it. I was crying silent tears now and I let out a sob. Sooner than I realized, I was on someone's arms.  
''Shh, love I'm right here. Everything is okay.'' I sighed and looked into those topaz eyes.  
''I'm sorry.'' He frowned.  
''For what love? You did nothing wrong.'' I looked down again.  
''I'm sorry that these hormones are a pain in the ass.'' He chuckled and lifted my chin up with his fingers, caressing my cheek.  
''I'm not bothered by them, I want everything to be okay for the both of you.'' He kissed me and then kissed by forehead. ''Now, come on. I made breakfast.''  
''Really?'' I loved it when he made breakfast. He was a really good cook and made things that would make me moan, but let's not tell him that. I couldn't believe that he was such a good cook. I mean how can he taste the food any ways?  
''Yes, now come on.'' He picked me up bridal style and ran me downstairs. I opened my eyes when I was downstairs but I swayed a bit from the speed.  
''Woah'' Edward took my hands.  
''Are you alright?''  
''Yeah, just let me wait until the earth right's its self.'' He looked kind of guilty.  
''Oh, sorry. I keep forgetting to walk slowly with you. Thank god your through the morning sickness.'' I rolled my eyes at him. The morning sickness was the worst and he wasn't the one vomiting everything.  
''So what's for breakfast?'' I perked up a little bit and Edward chuckled.

''I made chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream on top.'' He winked at the last part.  
''I love chocolate chip pancakes. You spoil me too much.'' Just when Edward was about to answer, I felt a kick in my stomach. We both laughed. ''I guess I'm not the only one who loves them.''  
''Bella, you know I'm supposed to do this and I want to do this. You are my life and so is our son. I want the best for you two.'' I sighed and picked up a piece of pancake.  
''How do you cook so well and since when do you cook?'' HE gave me a sheepish grin.  
''Well ever since I heard about the baby, I've been watching the food network. You can learn a lot from them.'' I laughed and gave him a peck on the lips. ''The only thing I don't understand is how you can eat that stuff, it smells disgusting.'' I giggled at his stupidity.  
''Edward dear, I'm human. I'm supposed to eat this stuff and it only smells bad to you.''  
''Well I hope you like it.''

After I finished eating and got dressed up, I went downstairs to find Edward walking in with cans of paint. I rose an eyebrow at him and he chuckled.

''What are you doing?'' I asked him.  
''Well, I am going to finish painting the nursery today. I'm painting it a baby blue for our son while you sit down and relax. I don't want you working or adding stress.'' I pouted and plopped down on the couch. He was half way up the stairs when I screamed.  
''Don't forget to put down a tarp and don't you dare get any paint on the baby's stuff.'' All I heard was his chuckle. ''Don't make me come up there Mr. Cullen!''  
''I promise I won't make a mess love, please relax.'' I sighed and picked up my copy of Pride and Prejudice and started reading.

I was just about to finish the chapter when there was a knock on the door. I got up and heard Edward shuffling around.  
''I got it Edward! Just keep painting.'' I heard a knock again. ''I'm coming. Just wait till the pregnant lady makes her way to the door.'' I whispered the last part and heard Edward laugh and smiled a bit. When I got to the door, I opened it and say the person I least expected to see.

''Bella.'' My eyes widened.  
''What are you doing here?'' My voice wasn't rude or anything but surprised.

**CLIFF HANGER.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I got to give it to you guys, 75% of you guessed right(:**

Chapter 9

''What are you doing here? I thought you were in Seattle!'' I screamed at Jacob.  
''Well, I only went because of her. We lost her Bells. I'm so sorry.'' I sighed. It had been only a month after Edward left that Victoria came and gave me a 'visit' as she had said. She said mate for a mate but in this case family for a mate.

''You tried your best Jake, she a tough one. I didn't expect you to catch her-'' He cut me off rudely.  
''Bells, we are going to catch her, she isn't going to lay one of her leech fingers on you or the baby. Sam has been asking us to do patrols, watch out incase we get a trail.'' I nodded without hesitating.  
''Jake, you don't have to do this. I'm fine now, I have Edward-'' He looked furious.  
''What do you mean you have Edward. Bella, he's gone, he's not coming back. You have to stop thinking about him. I told you Bells, if you need help you got me. Right?'' I was seething. How dare he speak like that?  
''WHAT IS YOU PROBLEM JACOB? I love Edward and he is back. WE'RE GETTING MARRIED SOON TOO. So, if you have a problem with that then that's your problem. I never asked any of you to protect my son and me. I never asked any of you to kill Victoria. So, don't get all pissed of at me because I'm telling the truth and acting like some ungrateful bitch because I never asked for any of this.'' I looked up into Jacob's eyes to see them widen and then narrow. I felt Edward's arms wrap around my stomach and rub soothing circles on it. I leaned back into his arms feeling a little tired from my outburst.  
''Hello Jacob.'' His voice came out with no emotions.  
''Leech. It's not good to see you again. I swear if you ever leave her again I will hunt you down and kill you mys-''  
''No worries. I won't be leaving my fiancée and my unborn child soon. Now, what is this matter of Victoria?'' Her name came out as a curse.  
''She came back about a month after you left.'' I felt Edward wince; I knew Jacob was sending him pictures of me with his mind. ''She threatened Bella and your son and left. The pact and I have been running patrols and hunting her down.''  
''Thank you Jacob, I can't ever repay you for taking care of my Bella.'' He kissed the top of my head. There was an awkward silence.  
''Well someone had to do it. Who knows when you would of came back. Who knows if you were ever going to come back! It's sick what you did. Leaving your so-called love of your life with your unborn son. Do you have any idea how much hurt you caused her? THE BABY COULD OF DIED BECAUSE SHE WAS CATATONIC. If she didn't find out that she was pregnant she would of probably killed herself, so are you proud of yourself now? Happy that you came back to a healthier Bella. Cause if-''  
''That's enough Jacob.'' My voice came out harsh.  
''No Bells, it isn't. I want him to realize what he's done to you. You would've of killed yourself and don't you dare tell me you weren't. Everyone on the rez was worried about you. You looked like you were dead, hell you practically were. I don't get how you could trust him that easily after everything that he did to you, you still take him back. Sure he's the father of your child but heck, you shouldn't of let him in that easily.'' He was shaking.  
''Jacob I think you should calm down, and Bella and I have talked about everything. She forgave me for all my mistakes but I hope you know that I will regret that decision everyday of my existence.''  
''YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I STAY CALM IF YOU JUST STAND HERE ACTING LIKE NOTHING EVER HAPPENED. YOU RUINED HER. YOU ALMOST KILLED HER.'' I was crying now, because what he was saying was true but it wasn't Edward that was going to so-called kill me, it was myself. I was willing to kill myself and the baby I didn't know of before I found out. I could have been a murderer. Oh. God. The sudden realization hit me hard. I started hyperventilating.  
''Oh…God. I'm a killer.'' I heard Edward soothing me but my vision blacked out. I could hear Jacob screaming at Edward.  
''WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? YOU NO GOOD SON OF A-''  
''Calm down mutt. I didn't cause anything. You and your little rant is causing stress! That's not good for either of them.'' Edward picked me up and I curled into a ball. The last thing that I heard before darkness took over was Edward calling Jacob a fucking idiot.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

I woke up from the nightmare haunting my sleep to a white room; I couldn't hear the racket that would usually come from a hospital so I decided against being there. I looked around to find myself on a bed with nothing connecting me. I was definitely right; I'm not in a hospital thank god. I flipped my feet over the side of the bed to place them on the ground. The ground was cold making me wince. I placed them down again and heaved myself up. This baby boy inside my stomach kept growing hence making me look like a whale even though Edward always denied it.

I walked across the room to the door, I looked down at myself to see that I had been changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt. I reached my hand up to grab the handle when it opened and hit me in the forehead. I groaned from the pain and the headache I recently received. I heard a gasp and looked up.  
''Oh my god! Bella I'm so sorry I didn't know you where behind the door!'' I heard a growl and turned to see Edward holding me around the waste, his hand reaching up to rub the place where the door had hit me.  
''Next time be more careful Alice. I don't want my fiancé or my son to be hurt.'' He looked back into my eyes and searched them. ''Are you all right love? Do you need anything?'' I shook my head and he sighed.  
''I'm fine, I just have a small headache.'' I heard him growl at Alice again when I reached up and stroked his cheek. ''I'm fine Edward, please don't get mad.''  
''I'm not mad; I just don't ever want to see you in pain. You don't deserve that.'' I rolled my eyes. ''No, love. You really don't deserve to ever be hurt.'' I kissed him gently on the lips and turned to see a guilty Alice.  
''Alice, I'm fine. Really, now stop worrying.'' She smiled and I swear her whole face lit up. I giggled and her eyes sparkled.  
''Thank you! Now, I have the wedding dress and I want you to try it on later. But right now you need to eat. Esme made breakfast?'' I smiled but then looked up to Edward.  
''How long was I out? What happened to me? What happened to Jake?'' He kissed the top of my head.  
''You've been out for twelve hours, you needed your rest. You haven't gotten very much in the last month and I'm worried. You had a panic attack from god knows what! What were you thinking about?'' He ignored my last question but I answered him anyways.  
''I could've been a killer. I was thinking about how before I didn't know and I was yeah, well I would've killed our son. I could've murdered him Edward.'' He kissed me again and rubbed my stomach.  
''Don't you dare speak like that! You aren't a killer, yes you could've been but you didn't know. You can't be blamed for that and look '' He placed his hands on my stomach and kissed my neck. ''He isn't dead. He is growing in the stomach of the only woman I love and will be born in a family that loves him too.'' I nodded and smiled. I could smell the food from up here. Well, wherever I was. I heard my stomach growl and Edward chuckled. ''Looks like someone is hungry.'' I rolled my eyes and turned to the door, lacing my finger with his.

He pulled me back against his chest and spoke into my ear.  
''I thought I told you that you would never be on your feet while I'm around.'' I shiver ran down my spine and he frowned. '' Cold, love?'' I shook my head and chuckled to my self. _Complete opposite of cold.  
_

He walked me down the stairs to the living room where everyone was seated except for Esme who was now in the garden and Carlisle you was at the hospital. The rest of the family was here because it was Saturday. Edward placed me on the couch, making me comfortable. I nagged him about not needing all this but Rosalie shushed me, which was surprising. Edward left telling me he was getting my food. Emmett turned to me and ruffled my hair.  
''So you going to name him after the coolest brother in-law you'll have?'' Rosalie rolled her eyes and gave him a smack to the head. He looked pained and turned to her with a sad expression. ''What did I do?'' I laughed.

''She isn't going to name him Emmett, we already have enough of you here.'' Emmett laughed and hugged her close.  
''She can name him Emmett Junior, duh.'' I laughed again and so did Rosalie, she turned to me and placed her hand on my stomach.  
''So what are you going to name my godson?''


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

''So what are you going to name my godson?'' Asked Rosalie, placing a hand on my thigh.

''I have an ideas but I don't know if Edward will like it.'' I had chosen a name if it was going to be a girl but for a boy, I'm not sure. Edward walked into the living room when he heard is name.  
''What don't you think I'll like?'' He raised an eyebrow and I looked down.  
''Um, we haven't decided a name for the baby yet.'' His eyes widened, I think he forgot. I laughed a little to get rid of the awkward silence.  
''Well, love. What were you thinking?'' I took in a breath.  
''Do you like the name Christopher?''  
''I like it, I just don't know. What were you thinking for the full name?'' I smiled.  
''He would be named Christopher Anthony Mason Cullen.'' I saw Edward's smile and mimicked him.  
''I like it but I don't like the name Christopher. It seems to Christian boy, you know?'' I laughed; Emmett always came up with the goofiest things ever.  
''Well, the other name I was going for was Carson. Carson Anthony Mason Cullen. I liked the ring to that.'' Edward shook his head and placed his hand on my stomach.  
''I can't wait to meet you Carson.'' I could feel the tears start running down my cheeks. Everyone was smiling except Rose; she shoved Edward over and sat beside me.  
''You need to share Edward! I want to see my godson too!'' Emmett laughed and sat beside Rose.  
''Same here, I can show him how to play fight. Oh my god! I can teach him football!'' I glared at Emmett.  
''I don't want my son fighting! He can get hurt! You could hurt him Emmett!'' Edward came back to me and scooped me up into his arms, sending a glare at Emmett.  
''Sh, love. Carson will be fine; I won't let him get hurt alright?'' I nodded and he kissed my tears away.

We sat in the living room discussing things and laughing at all the jokes that Emmett was saying. He got a few smacks from Rose and a few curse words when he decided to fling me over his shoulder and run around the room at vampire speed. I felt sick when I noticed the whole time that Alice wasn't here, I looked up to Edward with a frowning face.  
''Are you okay? Are you going to be sick?'' I laughed.  
''I'm fine, just a little dizzy. But where's Alice?'' Reality dawned on him and he looked around.  
''Wow, I can't believe I forgot her and Jasper.'' I gave him a playful smack when the front door opened and a sad Alice walked in.  
''I can't believe you Edward. How can you forget me!'' She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Edward got up and went to hug her.  
''I'm sorry Alice, it's just I was focusing on Carson and Bella all day.'' Alice looked at me and raised an eyebrow.  
''You better not do it again, wait! Who's Carson?'' I laughed and Edward placed his hand on our stomach.  
''Our son, silly. We decided his name today. Where were you by the way?'' She smiled and placed a hand on my stomach.  
''Hi baby Carson! This is Aunt Ally talking. Can't wait to meet you!'' She turned to Edward. ''I was planning your wedding dummy. Someone needs to do it. Now I've talked to Esme and she agrees to have it here. We're inviting the family and everyone at school. I've planned it to be in a month, I found the perfect dress for you Bella and I just need you to come to the fittings. I need you two to tell me the color scheme and the flowers. I chose the china patterns with Esme and I booked the priest and everything.'' I stood there wide-eyed staring at Alice. She had done all of this? The only thing I could to was go up to her and hug her with everything I had. She was bouncing up and down of happiness.  
''Thank-you Alice. Now, why are you blocking your mind from me?'' Edward grabbed me around the waist and gently pulled me back from him.  
''Because I can't let you see her wedding dress. We are going to follow tradition Edward!'' I heard Edward mutter something like 'tradition my ass' and laughed. He smiled down at me and kissed my on the lips.  
''So color scheme, what colors? And for flowers, I was thinking freesias? What do you think?'' I thought in my head that one of the colors could be blue and white. I mean blue because Edward loves that colors on me and Edward is very pale.  
''Can we do white and blue for the colors, I like the idea of freesias but why them?'' Edward chuckled and whispered in my ears.  
''Because you smell like them love!'' I giggled and turned to Alice for an answer.  
''I LOVE IT! It goes so well toge-'' I was glad she liked it but we were interrupted by the doorbell. Everyone seemed to go quiet…


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry that I'm taking a long time to add more chapters but again school calls and I really can't mess up. I will also try and make my chapters a little longer.**

-Gabrielle(:

**Chapter 12**

Everyone seemed to stop in place when the doorbell rang. I was confused because I didn't even know they had a doorbell and also because none of them sensed someone coming. I looked at Edward who was piercing a whole through the door with his eyes. I then looked at Alice who looked like someone ran over her dog and Jasper who looked at me and calmed me. I gave him a thankful look. Carlisle stood up and walked through the door but turned around and looked at us all.  
''Alice, do you see anything? Did you see this coming?'' She shook her head and Rosalie hmphfed. Carlisle then turn to Edward.  
''It's Sam from the La Push tribe. He has some news for us.'' Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I knew this wasn't good news; it would somehow affect me more than them.

Carlisle opened the door to a sad looking Sam. I walked up to the door with the rest of the family to see what he would say. He looked from Carlisle to Edward then landed his gaze on me. He stared at me for a couple minutes and Edward's grasp on me tightened. He turned back to Carlisle and spoke.  
''I'm sorry to come by on such a short notice Doc and I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news.'' He looked straight at me.  
''Its fine Sam, now why is this bad news by chance?'' Sam sighed and looked back at him.  
''It's good and bad news. The good news is that we have terminated the red headed leech.'' I heard Emmett in the background high five Rose and received a smack in the back of the head from her. Carlisle spoke up after that.  
''And the bad news?'' Edward kissed my cheek and Sam looked grim.  
''I'm sorry to inform you that we lost one of our brothers. Even though he killed Victoria, he died.'' I sucked in a breath and my eyes began to water. I knew who it was. It was Jacob. He had vowed to me that he was going to be the one to kill her no matter what. Everyone went quiet and the only sounds you could hear in the house where my sobs. Edward spun me around and rubbed my back to sooth me. Sam placed a hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at him.  
''He did great Bella, I just wish he wasn't moved by revenge.'' I started crying harder. It was because of me, if had just kept my mouth shut Jacob would still be here. Because of me telling him that she wouldn't stop until she got me; he was gone.

Edward carried me to the sofa while Carlisle thanked Sam. He deserved more than a thank-you. Sam lost somewhat of a brother to him and I lost my best friend. Edward placed me in his lap and rocked me back and forth. I couldn't forget this, him. I was free now at the cost of his life. Rosalie came and sat down beside me and rubbed my arm. I could faintly hear Emmett try and make me laugh and Rosalie smacking him. I turned to look up at Edward. He looked so sad right now, I knew it was because I was sad.  
''It's my entire fault. Because of me he's dead.'' Edward's eyes widened and his face became grim.  
''Don't you ever repeat that Isabella! t isn't your fault, it's hers. Victoria was the one that killed hi-'' I cut him off.  
''No. I basically led him to her. I'm the one that made him want revenge by telling him that she wouldn't give up.'' Edward's eyes softened and he hugged me.  
''Bella, love. You didn't do anything. Please stop crying. I don't like seeing you in pain.'' I kissed him and nodded. I would try not to cry. ''Are you tired love? You need your strength for our baby Carson.'' He bent down and whispered to Carson. ''We love you and don't worry momma will be fine. She's got daddy now. I love you Carson, can't wait to meet you.'' My eyes welded up with tears that were threatening to fall.

Suddenly there was a quick pain on the side of my stomach, I placed my hand over top of hit and hissed in pain. Edward's eyes widened as he starred at my stomach, he bent down and placed his hand on the side where my hand was. I felt a quick pain again and looked at Edward in shock.

''Did he just do what I think he did?'' Edward kissed my stomach and then kissed me.  
''Yes, love. He kicked! Does it hurt? Are you in pain?'' I laughed at him and his brows scrunched up.  
''No, it's just a quick pain. I think he likes your voice.'' Edward chuckled and bent down to talk to my stomach.

''Hello, baby. Daddy is right here. Try not to hurt momma too much alright sweetheart? We don't want her in pain do we?'' He looked up at me when Carson kicked again and smiled. I returned his and looked up to see everyone staring back at us. Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat. Emmett was laughing and Jasper was smiling. I turned to see Esme and Carlisle in each other's arms watching us all. Last but not least I turned to look at Rosalie who looked confused. I arched an eyebrow at her and she smiled. She turned to Edward and shoved his hand away from my stomach.  
''Move! I want to feel my godson kick! You can share you know!'' Edward laughed and kissed my temple while Rosalie was feeling Carson kick. We all turned to Alice who cleared her throat.  
''Now as I was saying. The wedding will be in three weeks! So tomorrow we can go get the bridesmaid dresses and the wedding dress.'' I groaned and Edward whispered in my ear.  
''I can't wait to get you out of your dress.'' I gasped and he kissed me.

**MUAHAHA. Sorry. I just really don't like Jacob's character. The actor is HOT, but I don't like Jacob so he had to go. Sorry to all you Jacob-lovers.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating as quickly as possible.. I will be trying to.**

Gabrielle(:

**Chapter 13**

The wedding. My wedding, our wedding was in 3 days. I couldn't get over the fact that I was going to marrying the man of my dreams, the father of my child in less then 3 days. I was ecstatic. I was also a whale; I couldn't believe how huge I was. The only thing I had against this wedding was be being the size of a whale but of course Edward had to say every time that I was beautiful. Yeah right. Alice had gone out of our comfort range and invited almost everyone from school. I just wanted a small wedding, something like Vegas but no; I sucked it up and went with it for Edward and Alice. I knew he wanted to mark me as his in front of everyone else. Edward had planned for us to go to a breakfast in bed five star hotel in Seattle for a week as a honeymoon because we couldn't exactly do anything with my huge stomach. We also wanted to be careful because my expected delivery date was approaching. To tell you the truth, I was scared out of my mind. Was I going to be a good mother? Was it going to hurt? Of course it's going to hurt! Is Carson going to be born a vampire or a human? I sat down on our bed because the doctor had told me to rest a lot more then usual. He didn't want anything to go wrong especially with the nerves from the wedding. It wasn't that I was nervous about marrying Edward, it was more of the fact that I might forget my lines or that Edward would run away again.

I had leaned back on the pile of pillows that Edward had placed especially for me. I didn't like it when he spoiled me but I went with it because it made him happy. I was happy as long as Edward was here. I huffed from another of Carson's kicks; my stomach was blue and yellow in most places. The first few days of his kicks were painful because he seemed to think my stomach was a soccer ball but it soon relaxed. I could faintly hear someone coming up the stairs, I had become very used to the noises vampires made. It was either Edward or Jasper from what I could tell. Usually Jasper would numb my body while the baby kicked so it wouldn't hurt as much and I was thankful for it. I sighed and looked up towards the ceiling, it wasn't very fun being stuck on a bed but I wanted to be fine for the wedding.

''I know it's not fun love but I only want the best for you.'' I giggled and looked at Edward who was sitting on the side closest to me with a tray of food.

''I thought you said you couldn't hear my thoughts?'' He chuckled and kissed me placing the tray on my legs. ''Yum! Taco's!'' I had began to be very fond of taco's.

''Only the best for you. Now how's the kicking? Is he hurting you? Is-'' I shushed him by placing a finger on his cold lips. He kissed my finger then grabbed my hand.

''It's not so painful, I think I'm getting used to it _Doc_.''

''I'm just worried about you. It isn't everyday that a vampire get's his fiancé pregnant.'' I rolled my eyes at his comment. ''But I love it. Even though somehow I wish I could take the pain away for you.'' I laughed.

''I'm sure you'd like to carry this baby for nine months and deliver it.'' He chuckled but didn't answer. I pictured him being the pregnant one and laughed. He sighed.

''You don't know how much I wish I could read that beautiful mind of yours. You know, I have been starting to hear Carson.'' I gasped and playfully hit him in the arm.

''You can and you didn't tell me!'' He sheepishly grinned and placed a kiss on my grotesque stomach.

''I can only hear some parts. I do know that he loves your voice.'' I smiled.

''Really?''

''Really, love.'' I leaned over and kissed him, he leaned back down and lifted my shirt over my stomach so that it rested just bellow my breasts. He seemed hurt at the sight of my blue and yellow stomach but leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on my stomach. ''Hello baby Carson! You really need to stop hurting mommy, dad isn't very happy seeing a hurt mommy. I can't wait to meet you and hold you in my arms little one. Just a few more weeks and you'll be in this beautiful world. I know auntie Rose and Alice will be taking you shopping while mommy here will panic over everything but don't worry so will I. I hope you look a lot like your mother. She's beautiful and selfless and I will never forgive myself if anything happens to her. She really is an angel and I hope you will behave like one for her.'' He looked up into my tear filled eyes with so much love and adoration. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks, he was such a perfect person. I was one hundred percent sure he would make a great father. He moved up to my side and wiped away my tears. ''Why are you crying love? I don't like it when you cry.'' I sniffled and laughed which confused Edward even more.

''I'm crying happy tears silly. I love you so much.'' He kissed me and released every once of his love into as did I. He pulled back and kissed my forever.

''I love you Bella. I can't wait till you're my wife. You are my life now.'' I smiled but it soon faded when Carson kicked again. We both looked down to my stomach and I started laughing.

''I think you forgot someone.'' He laughed and placed his hand on my stomach.

''I didn't forget you little one.''

**Alright so I know it wasn't long but I wanted to put in as much fluff as I could before the scary parts coming in. Don't worry nothing too bad happens ;) Next chapter will be the wedding and so on. Now I'd like to have your opinions on something… after this story is over, I will be writing an All-human story. Now I can't choose between two ideas and I'd like your opinions. So here are my ideas:  
a) Bella is a bad ass. She moves to Forks after being caught doing illegal things in Phoenix and his sent by her mother. Now Edward is the popular guy at school, Bella doesn't fall for his charm at first but soon does.  
b) Bella as been raped and abused almost all her life. Her father is dead and her mother was murdered. She decides to go to university and live in one of her childhood friend's house. She just doesn't know that 4 other people live there and one of them is a player who has girls coming over all the time. Edward starts feeling things for Bella but she doesn't want him because he's a womanizer but soon can't stop thinking about him. (Bella is really uncomfortable in the first couple of chapters, she doesn't like physical touching).**

**I could do both but I only want to do one at a time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**_All right! NEXT CHAPTER!  
I just wanted to let you know that I will be doing a) but put a little spin on it…. It's been done before like twice but I wanted my own (:_**

**_Gab(L)._**

**Chapter 14.  
****  
**Today was the day. I was going to become Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and I wasn't nervous at all. Alice had gone overboard, it wasn't really a surprised but still. I had been away from Edward since midnight last night since Alice wanted to do things traditionally. Edward had thrown a fit because he wanted to be near me if anything happened… I just shrugged it off and told him he should follow Alice's directions. I also wasn't allowed to see the foyer where we had the wedding until I came down the stairs. I was a little self-conscious because I was a whale who was giving birth in a couple of weeks but I wasn't going to say no to my wedding. Carlisle had to leave after the wedding to go treat a cancer victim and wouldn't be able to do the delivery; I was kind of bummed out because Edward and I wanted him to do it. Instead I would have to give birth in a regular hospital like a normal pregnant person would. I hated it, really hated it because I hated hospitals. I had asked Edward to be there every step of the way and he didn't refuse. He was going to be a great husband and father.

I was stuck in Alice's room while her and Rose pimped me up for the wedding. Alice kept repeating that Edward would love me in the dress and Rose would laugh saying things like I doubt he wouldn't. I had a white dress with think straps that criss-crossed on my back and held my breasts up. The dressed flowed down to me feet over top of my stomach so I wouldn't look odd. Alice had put me in flats after realizing that I was pregnant and didn't want to injure the baby, or myself thank god Edward didn't know about that. Carlisle would be walking me down the aisle because Charlie wasn't here to do it.

Esme kept coming in and out of the door updating Alice on everything; apparently everyone at school came to my wedding, which I find odd after what they put me through. Edward was currently waiting with Emmett and Jasper in front of the stage. Esme kept telling me that he was getting impatient and I had to laugh at that. Alice had told everyone who saw me in my wedding gown to block his or her minds, she didn't want Edward peeking. She wanted the full surprise.

I had currently put my shoes on when Carlisle came in dressed in a black tux and I couldn't help but let my mind wander to Edward. He would look so handsome there on the stage. I still couldn't get it out of my head that I was getting married to him, my life. I kept running my vows in my head making sure I had them perfect.  
''Bella, it's time.'' I looked to Carlisle with a warm smile in which he returned. Alice and Rosalie were already descending the steps.  
''I'm ready.'' I told myself as I descended the stairs clutching Carlisle to make sure I didn't fall.  
''I won't let my daughter-in-law fall.'' Carlisle winked at me and I turned the corner to see Edward smiling at me from the top of the aisle.

**EPOV.**

There she was, my love. She looked stunning in that dress, it left me speechless. I was actually very glad that Alice had kept it a secret. I loved this surprised. I looked around the room very quickly to see my wedding. Alice had lined blue ribbons across all the windows and the chairs were covered in white cloth. Freesia's were hanging from the chairs and surrounded the stage.

I kept my eyes locked on Bella as she walked down the aisle. This at to be the most antagonizing moment, I wanted her up here on the stage saying I do this instant.

She reached me and I took her warm hand from Carlisle and squeezed it, mouthing the words I love you. She returned them with the look of pure joy expressed on her face. We turned to the pastor and turned our backs to the audience.

''Today, we are joined together to share the love and celebrate the wedding of this couple. May we welcome them to holy matrimony.'' I looked down at Bella to see her looking straight at me. I gave her a smile and she turned back to the pastor.  
''God's gift of humanity was made to join a man to a woman. Bless them with his love and share it.'' I felt Bella squeeze my hand and smiled even brighter.

''Before I start the ceremony, I would like to ask if anyone is against wedding these two?'' Nobody moved or spoke and I was free of nerves. I ignored the rest of the long speech and waited until it was my turn to speech.

''Bella, you are my life. I wouldn't think twice about being without you. You kept me happy and joyous. My life before you was like a dark sky, empty of light or stars until you came along. You lit up my sky and I will never let it go.'' Bella looked on the verge of tears and brought my hand up to rest on her cheek, wiping them away.

''Edward, I will always love you. I have never stopped; I would rather not live without you. You are my life and hold my heart and I ask you to keep it until it won't beat anymore.''

''Edward, son of Adam, do you take Bella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, to cherish her in sickness or in health, for her flaws and happiness till death do you part.'' I heard Emmett snicker from my side but ignored him; I turned to Bella and spoke the two words that were important to me.

''I do.''

''And do you, Bella Swan, daughter of Eve take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, cherish him in sickness and his health, in joy or sadness until death do you part.''

''Always. I do.''

''In the name of Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit I name you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.''

I swooped Bella up and crashed my lips to hers being careful of her stomach. I never wanted to let her go. I could hear the faint hum of people cheering and whistle but ignored them. The only thing that matter right now was my wife and I would spoil her in the next three days.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

I was married to the love of my life. I was so content right now, we were currently in the back of the limo. Even after several complaints that he didn't need to do this, I finally gave in. We were headed to the beloved bed and breakfast only a couple hours away from Forks. Since I couldn't have any wine, Edward made the exception that I could have sparkling apple cider and he would have rabbit's blood that looked like red wine. I wasn't entirely disgusted really, my stomach actually felt at ease for once.

Carlisle had left to go to Vancouver to treat a cancer patient for the next couple of weeks; he still felt a little bad that he wouldn't be around but we assured him it was fine. Rose and Emmett were excited because I was finally one of them and my due date was fast approaching. I was nervous because I didn't know anything; I was basically going on the knowledge that you get from television shows or movies. I knew that panic would set in soon.

I leaned back into Edward and sighed. I was just a little tired but that was expected. I just didn't want to ruin this little honeymoon because of me. I hadn't told Edward because he would just worry and then try and get me to sleep. This was about him too and I really wished he would realize that.  
''Are you happy Mrs. Cullen?'' I smiled and turned to look at him.  
''I am going to explode of joy Mr. Cullen! But you really didn't need to do all of this-'' He put a finger up to my lip to shush me.  
''I will have none of that my beautiful wife. I want us to spend time together and I want to take care of you, understand?'' I nodded. ''Good. Because I have a little surprise planned for you once we arrive.''  
''Edward!''  
''Bella, love. Please, just do this for me?'' I cracked at the sound of his voice.  
''Fine.'' He smiled his crooked smile and placed a kiss on my forehead.  
''You'll love it.'' I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.  
''Really? Well do I get to know what the surprise is?'' He chuckled and shook his head.  
''No but you will find out soon.'' His gaze moved to the window and mine followed. We had arrived.

Edward got out of the limousine and held out a hand for me, I graciously took it and followed Edward inside. The placed was decorated in an elegant fashion, the couches in the lounge were leather love seats and had tables separating each other with bouquets resting on them. I looked up at Edward and smiled. He leaned down and placed a kiss on my awaiting lips. We turned back around to see a man in a black uniform walking towards us.  
''Mr and Mrs Cullen?'' Edward nodded. ''Please follow me, your honeymoon suite has been prepared as you have asked Mr. Cullen.'' I sent a glare to the back of Edward's head and assumed he felt it since he grasped my hand a little tighter and chuckled.

We were lead to the top floor and the threshold of a double door. I lbit my lip and looked up at Edward who took the key from the man. The man left wishing us a good night. Edward then turned to me with a smirk.  
''Edward, what are you doing?'' He gave me and innocent look and picked me up bridal style while opening the door.  
''Aren't I allowed carrying my wife through the threshold? Mm?'' I laughed and winked at Edward. He walked me into the room which was composed of a lounge and two doors, one leading to the bedroom and the other a closet. Edward carried me into the bedroom which had a trail of roses leading to a door which I presumed to be the bathroom. He set me down on the bed and placed both hands on either side of me. ''You aren't going to complain are you?'' I shook my head. ''Good because I plan on pampering you.'' He then proceeded to carry me into the bathroom. The bath tub was huge, I mean you could fit atleast 5 people in there. It also had jets but what surprised me the most was that it was filled up with warm water and had roses floating around.

I turned to Edward with a big smile and kissed him. He was so caring. He set me down on the counter and proceeded to take of my shoes, kissing both my feet. He looked up into my eyes and ran his hands up my legs to the seem of my dress. He slowly started raising it up so it would come off over my head. Once it was off, he flung it towards the bed and looked at me. I blushed and looked down.  
''Silly Bella, you're beautiful.'' I tilted my head up to see him looking at me with such passion. He bent down and placed chaste kisses on my stomach before taking off his own shirt. I clued in that he would be joining me in the bath and got a little nervous, we hadn't seen each other like this since the night we had made love. He looked back at me once his shirt was off and smiled. I placed both my hands on his chest and ran them up and down loving the feel of his skin. I started to shiver and Edward took of the rest of our clothing before placing us both in the tub.

I was nestled in between his legs leaning back on his chest. He was running his hand in my stomach or lacing his fingers with mine.  
''I love you Edward.'' I smiled up at him.  
''I love you more than life itself sweetheart.'' I sighed and started to rub my stomach. ''Are you okay, love? His he hurting you?'' I looked up to see Edward with a caring look on his face.  
''No, he's not. I'm fine it's just…it's nothing.'' I shook my head.  
''What is it love? Please tell me.''  
''I'm scared Edward. I'm so scared, what if something goes wrong with him? I don't know if I can do this.'' He placed his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.  
''I know you can do this. You never stop amazing me. You'll be an amazing mother, I know of it. Please don't worry.'' I sighed and closed my eyes.  
''I believe you, I just don't know how I'm going to do this.'' He placed a kiss on my forehead and I relaxed a little bit more. I kept my eyes closed and felt a yawn come up.  
''Come on love, you're tired. You need your sleep.'' I nodded and felt Edward pick me up; he placed me on the counter and dried us off. He slipped his boxers on and placed his shirt on me. I yawned again and felt him place me down on the bed. I murmured an 'I love you' before falling asleep.

------------------

I woke up to an empty bed with a note laying on his pillow. I smiled at the gesture and turned on my side to reach it. I picked it up and read it:

_To my beautiful wife,_  
_I'm sorry you had to wake up to this,  
I left to go get you some breakfast and should be back in fifteen minutes.  
Please don't worry love and don't do anything._

Love, Edward.

I smiled and turned back over, I found a remote to the television. Just as I had turned on the television and chosen a chanel, I felt a sharp pain go through my body. I looked down at my stomach thinking it was just a quick but gasped at the sight of water seeping through the blankets. I quickly lifted the blankets to see that I had indeed broken my water. I started gasping and looking around the room. I felt another sharp pain and placed my hands on my stomach, willing it to stop.  
''Edward!'' I yelled. I started panicking again because he wasn't here this moment and laid back on the bed grasping my stomach. ''EDWARD!'' I yelled, hoping he would hear me. I started gasping for air again and tried to get up and off the bed towards the door. I moved so the I was half sitting and half lying on the bed and continued so I was at a sitting position. I tried heaving myself up and almost made it but fell back on the bed. I was halfway up to standing when I heard a door open.  
''Bella? Love?'' I gasped in pain as another contraction hit and grasped my stomach.  
''Edward!'' I whispered between gasps. I heard him rush into the room and felt him cradle me. I looked up into his eyes and grasped my stomach again.  
''Are you alright love?'' I shook my head and panic filled his topaz eyes.  
''Woke up…Note.. Water… Broke…Hurts..Edward!'' I managed in between gasps.  
''Oh, God. Let's get you to a hospital, let me get you some shorts and you're bag and we'll leave for the hospital.'' He set me back down only to be back a couple seconds later, trying to put my shorts on. Once he succeeded, he lifted me up bridal style and carried me out the door. He called for the limousine and ushered us inside.  
''Ahh.'' I grasped my stomach again and leaned over to will the pain to stop.  
''Deep breaths, love. We'll get through this.'' I whimpered in pain and Edward wrapped his arms around me to try and sooth the pain. I could faintly felt the car moving at an alarming rate.

No sooner did we leave, did we arrive. Edward climbed out of the limousine and picked me up, and my over night bag. I leaned my head into his hold while he spoke to the receptionist.  
''We need to get her to a room, immediately. I don't care of the cost, I want her in a private room and one of the best doctors. Please, now.'' I whimpered in pain from another contraction. ''It's okay love, I'm right here.''

Once the receptionist filled Edward's so called needs, we were rushed to a room. Edward helped me change into the hospital gown and settled on the bed. I clutched onto his hand while we waited for the doctor.  
''Edward, you should call everyone.'' He nodded and pulled out his cell phone. I shook my head towards the door and nodded. He seemed a little hesitant but I wanted him to do it in private without them hearing any pain from me.

As soon as he left the room, the doctor walked in and told me he would check how far I am. I felt a little uncomfortable but dealt with it.  
''You're doing very well Mrs. Cullen. You are currently 7 cm dilated so we should expect the delivery to be done in about an hour.'' I nodded my head and Edward walked back in with a smile, clearly hearing the news.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone.  
I know that it's been a REALLY long time since I've written anything and I promise I will work harder to finish.**

There is only about 3 chapters left, including this one.

Thanks,  
Gab(:

Chapter 16(Edward's POV)

Bella was in labor. I was finally going to meet my son in less than an hour. It pained me to see Bella in pain knowing that I caused it but she seemed to be dealing with the pain.

''Edward.'' Bella gasped in pain. I rushed to her side and took hold of her hand, encouraging her to squeeze mine since I wouldn't feel any pain.

''You're doing great love! Don't give up.'' I could tell that she was progressing faster than the doctors hoped.

She lay back on the bed once the contraction was over, trying to catch her breath. I placed my hand on her forehead and gave her a smile. She smiled back and mouthed the words 'I love you'.

''I love you too.'' She giggled and sighed.

''I'm never having a child again. It hurts.'' I laughed.

''It doesn't matter to me, you already did the impossible for me and that's enough. Now relax, love.'' I placed a kiss on her cheek and leaned back.

Time seemed to go fast, every contraction was closer together. The doctor came in and checked her out. He nodded towards me and pressed a button on the wall. Minutes later two nurses came in carrying blankets and a basin.

''Mrs. Cullen? You're fully dilated, I'm going to ask you to start pushing very soon.'' I looked at Bella to find that she had an awed look on her face.

''A-lright.'' She seemed afraid somehow and I wished she wasn't. I was impatient.

''You'll to great, love. Just push when the doctor tells you to and squeeze my hand.'' She nodded in my direction and I kissed her before turning towards the doctor.

''All right Mrs. Cullen. I need you to push.'' Bella did as instructed, I could feel a little pressure on my hand but not nearly enough to hurt. She had pushed for a good thirty seconds before whimpering in pain. ''And stop. Take a deep breath and push again.''

''You're doing great love, don't give up!'' She turned to me with a pained expression.

''I don't think I can do this Edward. I don-'' I place my finger on her lips to silence her.

''I know you can do this, Bella. Try.'' She huffed and turned towards the doctor.

''On the count of one, two, three. PUSH!'' I could hear Bella grunting, using all her force to push Carson into the real world. ''I see the head, keep going Mrs. Cullen.''

''Deep breaths, love. We're almost there!'' She looked up at me glaring.

''I'm almost there! You're not doing anything! UGH!'' I laughed and she glared at me again, which shut me up.

The next second was one I was always going to remember. Bella huffed and fell back against the hospital bed gasping for breath while the doctor handle a little baby boy in his hands. The baby's cry broke the silence and I could see tears falling down Bella's cheeks. I turned towards our son.

''Mr. Cullen, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?'' I nodded and proceeded to do so. It was a moment I would never forget.

After cutting the umbilical cord, I heard a gasp come from Bella. I looked up just in time to see her eyes roll back into her head and her head fall to the side. I put down the scissors and rushed to her side.

''Bella? Bella! Love, wake up! What's happening?'' I turned to the doctor for an explanation when it hit me. The smell of Bella's blood. I heard the blood falling to the ground and the doctor yelling.

Carson was handed to a nurse and token away to be cleaned. The doctor looked up into my eyes then motioned something to the nurse. She then proceeded to pull me out of the room.

''No! I need to be with her, let me in!'' I screamed over and over again.

''I'm sorry Mr. Cullen. You can't be in the room.'' I was dry sobbing by now.

''What's happening to her?'' The nurse sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder.

''The placenta has detached causing the bleeding. She's loosing a lot of blood, there aren't many chances that she lives but we will try our best sir.'' I fell to the ground screaming why to the nurse. She kept repeating that I should sit down. I didn't want to move. I wanted to be beside Bella.

I finally sat down on a chair in the waiting room, it had been ten minutes since I left her side and I was getting worried. I saw a nurse approach me with Carson and opened my arms, clueing that I wanted to hold him. She placed him in my arms, positioning him.

''You need to cradle the head, sir.'' I looked up at the nurse and nodded repositioning my son.

He had his mother's deep brown eyes and a patch of bronze hair on his little head. Bella's little nose and rosy cheeks. He reminded me so much of her except for the hair. I placed my finger on his nose and ran it up to his forehead, tracing his face.

''He's a beauty isn't he? What's his name?'' I looked back up at the nurse who was standing in front of me.

''Carson, though his mother is more beautiful.'' My voice cracked at the thought of Bella and I chanced a look at her door.

''I have a feeling she will be okay. Mr. Cullen. Everything will workout, you just need to believe.'' I thanked Stephanie, the nurse.

I sighed and looked back at Bella's door, wishing that she would be okay. I heard many footsteps coming my way and turned to see everyone excluding Carlisle. Rose came up and asked to hold Carson I handed him to her and turned back to Bella's door.

''Edward, is everything alright with Bella?'' asked Esme.

''S-he…The placenta detached. Then trying to stop the bleeding. They don't know if she'll make it.'' I heard Rosalie and Alice sob while Esme hugged me, her eyes brimming with tears.

''I know she'll be okay, Edward. We will wait with you.'' Said Alice.

Carson was passed around everyone and was know settled in my arms. I heard a door open and looked up to see the doctor walking towards us. I stood up and met him half way, making sure not to drop Carson.

''Is she okay? What happened? Will she be alright?'' I bombarded him with questions.

''Mrs. Cullen is doing fine. We patched her up and she is now resting. I suggest if the whole family is here that you wait until she is feeling better. Mr. Cullen, you can stay in her room for the time being.''

''Thank you doc.''

''Hey, what up doc?'' Said Emmett. Rosalie rolled her eyes and everyone went to go sit down. I sighed and looked down at Carson who was starring at my finger. I placed my finger close enough to him so that he could grab it. He inspected it first then proceeded to place it in his mouth. I laughed and headed towards Bella. As I entered the room, there was a sharp pain in my finger and I pulled it out of Carson's mouth.

''Ouch. That hurt Carson!'' My voice must have woken Bella up.

''Edward?'' She called in a raspy voice. She looked so tired and worn out. The lights were off in the room and the moonlight coming from the window illuminated her figure.

''We're here love. Are you alright?'' She giggled.

''I'm perfect now. Can I see him?'' I placed a kiss on her forehead and placed Carson in her arms. She looked so much like a mother in that instant. She looked up at me, her eyes filled with tears.

''He looks so much like you Edward, except for the eyes.'' I laughed.

''I find he looks like you love. But Bella, please don't ever scare me like that again. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you.'' She sniffed and pet Carson's nose as I had done.

''I'm sorry.'' I snorted.

''You don't need to apologize. I love you Bella.''

''I love you, Daddio!'' She giggled.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17 (Edward's POV)**

Almost losing Bella put everything in perspective for me. I never wanted her away from me. Ever. That's what I was thinking while watching Bella sleeping and looking down at Carson. I didn't want Carson to be without his mother, I didn't want to be without his mother. We both needed her. I had come to the decision that I was going to change her. It wouldn't be right now but it was going to be soon. The whole family would be empty without her.

Looking at Bella right now, I had the most respect and love for her. It wasn't easy for her to give birth but she did it to bring our child into the world. Carson was so cute. I know it sounded girly saying it but, he was cute. Especially dressed in a dark blue jumper that Alice and Rosalie had brought over.

''Ugh!'' I jumped at the sound of Bella's voice. I was engrossed in Carson.

''Love, are you alright? Do you want me to bring in the doctor?'' She growled at the word doctor and I chuckled. ''I'm being serious.'' She nodded.

''I'm fine Edward and do not get the doctor. You know I hate hospitals.'' I nodded. She had fallen asleep a little after being introduced to Carson and they didn't get to talk.

''You really scared me. I don't think you realize how worried I was.'' Bella sniffed and looked up at me.

''What happened?'' She whispered.

''The placenta detached. There was so much blood. I thought I was going to loose you and the doctor told me there was a slim chance that you would survive.'' I had placed Carson into her arms.

''Was he okay? Was your family okay? Were you okay?'' I sighed. Bella was so selfless.

''He was fine. My family wasn't near you and I'm used to your blood, love.'' She nodded. I kissed her forehead and placed one on Carson's head.

''Is-'' She was cut off by the door opening and a nurse coming in.

''Alright Mrs. Cullen. Are you ready to try breast feeding?'' Bella looked up at me in alarm. Would Carson like the milk? Is he going to be more of a vampire? Questions like these were flowing in her head, I could tell. I nodded.

''I guess I am?'' The nurse nodded. I was silently excited to see this, I wouldn't tell anyone but I was. I already knew that Carson was stronger than a normal human baby but that's what happens when his father is a vampire.

''Okay, so basically you feed your nipple to his mouth and wait for him to latch on. Now, you need to alternate which breast every time if you continue to breast feed.'' Bella nodded and complied with the nurses directions. I was engrossed with Bella breast-feeding. Thankfully Carson took it and drank or we might have problems trying to seem normal.

After the breast feeding and the nurse finally leaving, I wanted to talk to Bella in private. We needed to talk about Carson and my decision. I didn't know if Bella still wanted to become a vampire or not.

''Edward, do you think he's going to be normal?'' I sighed and ran my hands up and down my face, pinching the bridge of my nose.

''Right now, he seems to like a human diet but he he's a lot stronger than a human. I think he will be more vampire than human.'' Bella nodded and frowned.

''Is he going to be okay with my blood? Is he going to try and bite me when he's older?'' It was my turn to frown now. So she wanted to stay human?

''Do you wish to stay human, love? Because if you do then I don't think he will. He's your son too meaning he has your blood.''

''Edward. It's not about me wanting the be human or not. I wish I could be with you forever you know that. But, you don't want to change me.'' Her eyes filled up with tears and I immediately felt like a dick.

''Hey. Hey, now. Love, Bella. I do want to change you. I am going to change you. I want you forever.'' I took her hand and placed it on my heart. ''If it could, this heart would beat because of you. For you. I love you so much, I don't ever want to be away from you again. I want us to live forever with our son. You don't realize it but you've given me everything that I've always wanted. You've given me your love, your soul and you've given me a son. Something that I thought impossible with this life.'' Bella sniffed and more tears fell. ''Hey, why are you crying? These are good things.'' She laughed.

''They're happy tears Edward.'' He smiled and so did she.

''Good. But in a couple weeks I won't ever have to see you cry. It hurts me. In a couple weeks we can have our forever.'' Bella nodded.

''I love you Edward.'' He kissed her forehead.

''I love you, I love you, I love our son. I love you so much. You are my life now.'' He kissed her lips and they both looked down to the sound of a giggle coming from the baby in their arms.

**THE END**

I know it was short, but this is 4 pages on Microsoft Word.  
I hope you like it!  
I also want to name this one story that I loved. It is Over her head by 1Blue25.  
It's not a pregnancy story. It's 39 chapters and M Reated. I loved it and I think you guys should read it.  
I will also be writing more for my story Return. So check that out please(:


End file.
